


Sonic Boom Bloopers

by Erik_the_Okapi2200



Series: Sonic Boom Bloopers [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_the_Okapi2200/pseuds/Erik_the_Okapi2200
Summary: Join Sonic & Co, as they go through a variety of hilarious outtakes & bloopers during the filming of the episodes they appear in. Now updated to: "The Sidekick".
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)
Series: Sonic Boom Bloopers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683142
Kudos: 7





	Sonic Boom Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phineas and Ferb: Take Two!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575473) by AnimationNut. 



**Submitted to FanFiction.net: 3/16/16**

**Submitted to DeviantArt: 9/6/16**

**Submitted to Archive: 3/30/20**

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, Smosh, Gravity Falls, or Phineas & Ferb. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

  
**The Sidekick Bloopers**

Scene: Canyon

The first scene of the new Cartoon Network show: **Sonic Boom!** Nothing bad can happen while filming, right? Yeah keep reading....

The crew has set up a drone with a camera to fly over the canyon. The plan was to do a nose dive into the crevasses of the canyon. The drone pilot moved the joystick down, & the drone stayed in the air.

Everyone was surprised, including the director & actors.

"Okay, what happened? The drone was supposed to do a nose dive." said the director.

Just as he finished his sentence, the drone crashed to the ground.

"I'll go get another drone." said Sonic as he raced to get another one.

....

Take 1

Sonic began to chase Dr. Eggman around the sharp right bank turn. Sonic turned too soon & hit the wall.

"I'll be alright!" Sonic said as he got up.

Take 2

Sonic tried again, but he turned too late & hit the other wall.

"Okay, take 5! We'll try this again later!" yelled the director.

Knuckles then carried Sonic to his trailer.

....

"It all ends here, old friend. Prepare to be destroyed by Flamebot!" Eggman said.

"It's Burnbot!" yelled Sonic.

"Sorry! I'll try again." Eggman said.

"Okay, everyone. Set up for take 2." said the director.

....

Take 1

"Then you should have called him "Clawbot" or "The Lacerator" or "Pinch-a-tronic 9000." said Sonic.

"It's Pinch-a-tron 9000, Sonic!" yelled the director.

"Really? Are you sure?" said Sonic.

The director nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll try again." yelled Sonic.

Take 2

Then you should have called him "Clawbot" or "The Lasercorn" or "Pinch-a-tron 9000." said Sonic.

"CUT!!!!" yelled the director. "Sonic, you're not allowed to watch Smosh before filming!"

"Oh, come on!!!!" Sonic protested. "No fair!!"

Take 3

"Then you should have called him "Clatch-bot" or "The Lacerator" or "Pinch-a-tronic 9000." said Sonic.

"Clawbot!!" yelled the director.

"I hate this job." Sonic said to himself.

....

"Thanks, Tails. Initiate "Speeding Swat Surprise." said Sonic.

"Swing! The word is Swing!" yelled the director.

"Okay, why am I having trouble with the easy words?!" yelled Sonic.

....

Tails presses his belt buckle to activate his Enerbeam & nothing happened. Tails pressed it a few more times & nothing happened.

"I think it's broken!" yelled Tails.

"I'm on it!" said Sonic as he raced to get a replacement belt buckle.

....

Tails flies by, throwing the beam to Sonic. Sonic catches the beam, swings around on it, & somehow misses Burnbot. Burnbot then falls into the canyon below & smashes into a million pieces.

"Okay, everyone! Take 5!" yelled the director. "It's a good thing we have a spare."

"No, you don't." Amy said watching offset. "I needed something to test my Piko Hammer on."

"Did it break?" said Sonic.

"No." Amy said. "It did when I tested my pink Enerbeam."

"I hate this already." the director said to himself.

....

Tails pulls the eject lever, & instead of the lever breaking off the plane, it worked & Tails ejected from the plane. Luckily, he had a parachute.

"What the what?!" The director & Sonic said in unison.

"I know how we can get him down." said Sonic.

"How?" said the director.

"Well," Sonic started. "I was in the break room when I noticed someone brought an AK-47. So, I was thinking-"

"No!" The director commanded. "This is supposed to a family-friendly environment! Go check who brought that, Sonic!"

"Okay." said Sonic. "By the way, Tails is getting too close to the other studios right now."

This surprised the director a lot.

"Amy! Go get Tails & make sure he doesn't get hurt." The director commanded.

Then, he turned to the rest of the crew.

"Everyone else, we'll start filming on Eggman's scenes."

....

Scene: Eggman's Lair

Orbot & Cubot watch Eggman reading one of the flyers Sonic had put up earlier.

"Sidekick tryouts. All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job. Resume & references required. Can you believe this?" yelled Eggman.

"A resume and references aren't unreasonable, sir." replied Orbot.

"Especially in this market!" said Cubot.

"It's "job market", Cubot!" said Orbot.

"Even these robots mess up." the director muttered to himself.

....

"What fool would want to be Sonic's sidekick?" Eggman started his line. "Spending every day with him.... Enjoying his friendship and respect.... Not me, that's for sure! ....Unless...."

Eggman scratches his chin. The camera zooms in on his face, then looks up instead of down.

"I think this camera's defected." Eggman said.

....

Location: Hollywood Studios Backlot

Tails is still flying over the studios when he noticed he's losing altitude. He lands on another studio, gets out of the seat, & looks around.

"Looks like there's no one in here." Tails said.

Then, he starts to get a call from Amy.

"Amy!" Tails started. "I landed in Studio A. Where are you?"

"Behind you." Amy said almost scaring Tails at the moment. "We need to get back to Studio SB before someone comes in!"

**2 minutes later....**

"I wonder what they film here?" Tails said. Just as he finishes the sentence, he saw the poster. "Phineas & Ferb? Really?"

"TAILS!!" Amy yelled.

Tails followed after Amy. What they didn't noticed was that they're being watched from the 2 step-brothers from said Disney show.

"Are they really from the new Sonic the Hedgehog TV show?" says Ferb.

"Yup." Phineas started. "If they come over here again, we'll follow them."

....

Scene: Sonic's Shack

After getting Tails back, they finished most of the scenes that was supposed to be before Eggman's scene.

**5 minutes later....**

"I'm Amy Rose, & I'll be auditioning for the job of sidekick." Amy said to Sonic.

"Amy, I know who you are." Sonic said.

"Great, because I'm fine with nepotism." Amy started. "Oh, & under special skills, you can add juggling & singing."

She then starts juggling 3 balls while singing "When The Saints Go Marching In". No one liked her singing. No one.

"Next! Next! Next! Next!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled. "No more!!!!!!!!"

....

"All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job. I'm a lock! Unless there's something you're not telling me...." Tails said to Sonic.

"Fine!" Sonic said. "Amy told me you guys were being followed by 2 Disney stars."

Tails was surprised, but angry at the same time. "AMY!!!!!!!!"

....

Scene: Seaside Island, Jungle

"The winner will be whomever makes it through all the unimaginable hardships & brings me the red flag I planted atop the incredibly dangerous, but inaccurately named, Mount Safety." Sonic said.

"Why would a mountain would be called that?" Tails asked.

"Don't question the writers, Tails." The director said to Tails.

....

Scene: Airspace in front of Mount Safety

"I'll be back! With a new robot! Who has an accurate name! And super Lasercorn eyes! And he'll feed me ham! Evil ham." Eggman said on his way back to his lair.

"Eggman!!" shouted the director. "Stop watching what Sonic watches!! What's with these people watching Smosh?!?!"

....

Location: Hollywood Studios Backlot

In the LA Times newspaper, the headline reads "Sonic Boom Picked up on Cartoon Network. Starts airing in November." Meanwhile, in Studio A, Phineas makes a call to Studio B.

"Dipper?" Phineas starts. "We got some new competition."

"I heard." Dipper starts. "Mabel's starting to freak out over the characters."

Mabel's seen running back & forth all over the Gravity Falls set.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE SONIC! NO MORE SONIC! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Mabel shouted.

"So Phineas," Dipper starts again. "What should we do? Stalk them?"

"Yes!" replied Phineas. "Go ahead. Ferb & I will start stalking if we see them again. See you later."

Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, & Mabel might stop Sonic Boom once & for all.

  
**Comment if you like this & plz let me know what you liked about this. Chapter 2 will be out later this week.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started back on March 13, 2016 & was posted to FanFiction.net 3 days later. No one else had a story like this before, so why not write it? XD


End file.
